To Much To Lose
by welcometotheoc
Summary: Lizzie McGuire leads a perfect life, she has an amazing job, house and relationship, but what happenens when it goes all wrong. LizzieGordo in a 'different' way. First time angst writer, please tell me what you think, even if you think it is awful


Ok Guys NEW STORY, this is gong to be quite different from my Fluff A.K.A. Oh My God, in fact I think that it is almost the complete opposite anyway cause I use a lot of authors notes in that one I am going to put numbers like this 123 and then match the number up to a note at the end. Kay

Also this is a one-shot fic and I expect at least 6-10 review or I will bug you.

Oh yeah thanks to loopylou1 for proofing this, cuz otherwise no might be able to read it. Loopylou yr the best!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And Talking bout Loopylou, I dedicate this story to her, cuz she is the greatest: writer, reader, beta reader, overseas correspondent and supporter in the whole inter world wide web. Thanks so much girl!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

To Much To Lose

By: lizzie-mcguire-is-weird

30 year old Elizabeth Brooke McGuire walked into her silent and dark apartment.

She felt another wave of tears come on and rushed to her bed where she lay shaking with every tear. Once most of the tears had gone she pulled herself up and saw the newspaper article sitting on her bed.

"It wasn't fair, he couldn't leave me he just couldn't he cant leave me here by myself its not fair it really isn't" she thought before breaking down into another fit of sobs.

The crying must have tired her out because she awoke to knocking on her door.

"Lizzie let me in" called the voice on the other side of the door.

Lizzie pulled her self out of bed and dragged her tired and worn out body to the door.

When she opened the door she was greeted by Miranda.

When she looked in to her good friend's face it reminded her of him.

Miranda looked into her small blonde friend's eyes, she looked so small and little. She opened her arms and Lizzie fell into them, her small body shuddering with every sob.

Miranda pushed close the door to her friend's apartment and led her onto the couch, where she desperately tried to calm down her friend.

"Lizzie it's alright, he is up in heaven watching you. I promise" She tries to relax her friend.

"How can he leave me at a time like this, he cant he just cant." Lizzie whimpers between sobs.

"Lizzie, it's alright I promise you, it's going to be fine, he may be gone but everyone else is here for you, me, Matt, Melina, Jake, your parents, his parents"

"I know, but it now feels like there is this giant hole in my life that can never be filled up again, I miss him so much Miranda I really do, I don't know how I can go on"

"It's going to be alright, everyone will be there for you, ok."

"Yeah, but he won't and he was the most important person in my life and I miss him so much"

"I know Lizzie, I miss him too"

Miranda hugs her friend and looks around, on the coffee table lies a tear-stained newspaper article:

RISING DIRECTOR DIES IN CAR CRASH

David Gordon was killed in a tragic car-accident on the Highway 5 30-year-old was just recently named the next Steven Speilberg and had just been nominated for an Oscar in the upcoming Academy Awards.

He suffered terrible blunt force trauma to his head and his scalp was severely cut from a shard of glass.

He was immediately rushed to a nearby hospital but sadly passed away shortly after arrival.

He leaves behind two parents, Howard and Roberta Gordon and a fiancée, fellow entertainer Elizabeth McGuire, who is a superstar to many American teens.

A public memorial service will be held on Wednesday the 5th of December at Beth Emet Synagogue in West Beverly Hills, but the family wish the funeral to remain a private affair.

Underneath it laid an obituary.

DAVID ZEPHYR GORDON

Born: 17th September 19882

Passed: 5th December 2018

David Zephyr Gordon, 'Gordo' to those who knew him well, was a good son and a dear friend to all. He will be greatly missed not only in Hollywood but also in his hometown of Hillridge, by his parents, his dear fiancée and all those who were fortunate to have known him.

Miranda sighed, as she put the two clippings down. She recognized them as she had the same two clippings on her table at home. She missed Gordo a lot as well, but she knew just how much he meant to Lizzie and he meant a whole lot more to Lizzie then he did to her. As Lizzie had known him since she was born and they had been friends since then and now they were engaged.

"Lizzie It will be alright, OK you have to listen to me I promise it will be alright"

"How do you know? You can't promise something you don't know."

"I just know Lizzie. Remember in 4th Grade my great Aunt died, the one who lived in California, well she was like my Grandma, because I saw her a lot more than my real Abuela, anyway she died and I felt really, really bad, but then it was Ok. See, I'm still here in one piece."

"But this, this, this……" stuttered Lizzie. Before letting more of the tears inside her pour out of her eyes. Miranda, just sat there holding the small shuddering body and trying to comfort her best friend.

Around a week later another 2-newspaper clippings appeared on top of the pile in Miranda's apartment.

ELIZABETH BROOKE McGUIRE

Born: 28th September 1988

Died: 14th September 2018

Elizabeth McGuire, more commonly known as Lizzie by those who were close to her, was a very sweet person, to those she knew well and those she knew not so well, she leaves behind two parents and a brother.

There will be a memorial service and St Andrews Cathedral in Hillridge, California, but the Funeral is a private occasion for close Friends and Family.

YOUNG STAR DIES

Elizabeth more commonly known as Lizzie McG, by her many adoring fans was found dead yesterday in her Venice Beach apartment. Officials are saying suicide, which may have resulted from the fact that the young star's fiancée, Movie Director, David Gordon was killed in a car crash on the 5th of this month.

The 30-old was an idol to many teens and young adults and has recently come back from a tour where she preformed and signed CDs in many of this country's states.

When asked what she thought about Lizzie McG, 15-year-old Lucy said that she was "an amazing singer, who was pretty and intelligent and although she did have a good body she didn't have to go around wearing, next-to-nothing to get fans." She also said, "Lizzie replied personally to every email she was sent by a fan, and it didn't matter whether the reply was 1 or 100 words long, it still felt good to get a personal reply."

Donations to her charity can be made out to the Elizabeth McGuire foundation for Children.

Miranda swallowed deeply as she opened the door, she really didn't want to do this, but she had to as she was the only one who knew now.

"Jo….. Sam" she addressed Lizzie's parents, "Um, I just think that you should know, that ummm Lizzie, was pregnant…"

1. I have no idea what freeways or highways are called so I made one up)

2. Ok I have no idea what his b-day is so I used mine Hilary's year cause he is going to be exactly 11 days older then her and I am making Lizzie's B-day, Hilary's b-day


End file.
